Controlled
by Gillian Kearney Fan
Summary: This is a sequal to 'Teenage Dream's' After Jessica almost tells Tom the truth about her rape, he is inspired to visit his father, but what secrets will the father deliver to his son and will his son want to hear them?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to 'Teenage Dream's' and I'm going to explain what happened in that story so you can understand what this will be about. This is three months after TD's.**

**Tom Kent and Jessica Harrison, met when Jessica was 15 and Tom was 17, when they met in North West high school and Jessica found herself fancying him and she agreed to go out with him when he asked her out, they go to the pictures for their first date, and sleep together. **

**A few months later Jessica is hurt as Tom hits her for the first time in their relationship. Believing it won't happen again, she lets it go and realized she was pregnant and knew the baby, a girl, was Tom's and is hurt and frightened when Tom orders her to get rid of the child and books an appointment. She doesn't go through with it and returns home, still pregnant. **

**Tom then burns her with a spoon, on her 17th birthday, leaving her with a blistered arm and Tom who blamed her. **

**She faints at work one day, after arriving late and being told off by her boss, Eva and when Adam treats her, he finds Tom hurting her. He comforts a crying Jessica as she finds out whether the child has died, the baby's alive. **

**The next time she is hospitalized she gets a shock as a bang to the head, reveals a brain tumor. Scans show the tumor is growing so Adam decides to leave it, but Jess inadvertently tells Tom she could by dying and starts to plan her funeral. **

**Jessica gets a new job at the ED, as a receptionist, as her old one was no - longer exciting her, although she kept in touch with her colleagues there and sees them, sometimes.**

**A walk to the parks, end in chaos for Jessica as she doesn't know the park are decorating and she falls in to a hole, remaining down there for seven weeks as Tom and her former boss Eva struggle to find her. After coming out of a coma, after seemingly losing her life, she's helped back to health by Adam, her physiotherapist Sasha, and her boyfriend.**

**Tom proposes to his girlfriend who turns him down, saying she's too young. Tom is disappointed but they stay together, for the sake of their daughter. **

**In the last few chapters of 'Teenage Dream's' Jessica was hurt by an unknown assailant, and has now found herself pregnant but she's unsure who her baby's dad is. She knows it is out of three possible men: Adam, the man who attacked her and Tom. **

**Jessica and Tom and their 5 month old daughter are now focusing on their future as a family. **

**This story will have 80 chapters, the same as the previous story.**

**I'm just testing the water with this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**And, that is how 'Teenage Dream's' ended. **

**I'm not to fond on the title but it's been in my mind for a while, big thank you to a reviewer, who listened to me when I was planning this sequel, she knows who she is. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Controlled<span>

Chapter 1

"It's OK " Tom said as he knew that Jessica, who was six months pregnant, was sleepy and she was often waking up in the middle of the night as the baby inside of her was making its presence known to them.

"I know " She replied, as Tom rubbed her shoulders gently. She sighed blissfully, as she felt him rub away the tension, that she seemed to get carrying on her shoulders.

A loud wail interrupted Tom and Jessica as she got up and headed in to the room which belonged to their daughter, Zee - Anna. She cried when Jessica scoped her out of her cot and rocked her, but she continued to cry.

"What's up?" Tom asked, coming in to the nursery as they both realized they'd need to paint another room for the new arrival.

"I don't know " Jessica spoke as she handed the 5 month old tot over to her father who rocked her as she continued to cry. Jessica worried; what was wrong?

She could hear Tom talking to her when he stood in the landing and made their daughter laugh.

Tom made his way down the stairs to make breakfast for the small family. He made a bottle up for their daughter, dry toast for Jessica (and a glass of water) and had a dry up himself.

"Sure " Jessica was talking on the phone when Tom re - entered their room.

"Who was that?" He asked, putting the plate down in front of her and feeding their daughter.

"It's fine " Jessica whispered, although, with tear stains on her cheeks, and with mascara, streaking them Tom knew this wasn't strictly true.

"OK " Tom replied giving her a hug and, leaving the room, hurrying down the stairs, sliding the lock across the door and pulling it open as he got in too his car and pulled away from the pavement.

* * *

><p>Tom Kent pulled in to his normal parking space, whistling as he walked in to the ED. Someone, when he entered the building, walked up to him.<p>

"Tom?" It was clinical lead, Zoe Hanna, speaking. "We've got a major RTC, car vs lorry, 3 causalities "

"Sure " Tom said as he disappeared in to the staff room to get changed.

Tom came back out and headed in to cubicles where he wold be working. He opened the curtain and found Adam talking to their patient. "Hi, Luke, I'm doctor Trueman, but you can call me Adam " He explained to their patient as he ordered an x - ray and head CT as they waited to find out what was wrong.

Tom held Luke's results in his hands, it turned out that Luke was a keen rugby player and had injured his leg, after coming back home with is dad when their van collided. It would be in plaster for a couple of weeks. Ethan was in RESUS, with Cal treating the father. It was touch and go for him but now he was in surgery.

* * *

><p>Tom went home after his shift to see Jessica on the sofa, rubbing her stomach and their daughter, on the floor beside her, crawling and playing.<p>

"Are you OK?" He whispered, not wanting to disturb her from the light sleep, she'd found herself in.

"I'm fine " The teenager replied, she was 18 next year and she wanted a party with her friends.

"Good " Tom bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She turned to her side and slept, a hand over her belly, wondering what Tom would do if he knew the baby she was carrying wasn't his.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I don't usually write long chapters, for a first chapter of a story. <strong>

**Next chapter: Jessica returns to the ED, for the first time since her attack. But will anything return to her about the night it happened?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to waterlooroadroanfan2012, Tam jaspie and lydiashybrid for reviewing the first chapter of 'Controlled' I appreciate it. Sorry for the spelling mistakes in the first chapter, as always they are mine. **

* * *

><p><span>Controlled<span>

Chapter 2

As Friday night rolled in, a shattered Jessica could have done with staying at home as she felt another wave of sickness pass over her but she knew getting pregnant wasn't an excuse for getting signed off work. Pregnant women often worked, so, why should she be any different?

Tom didn't want her overdoing it, he pulled her in to his arms as she looked at him and rubbed her stomach. Jessica bit her lip, Tom took this as a sign that she was in pain.

"I'm fine " She told him, flushing the chain and then opening the door as she heard her daughter. "OK" She said to herself as she started to climb the stairs and entered her daughters nursery and lifted her from her cot. She was two months from her 1st birthday and Jessica didn't know what she was going to do for it. She kissed him, picked up her handbag and coat and went outside as she waited for a taxi, the 17-year-old, hadn't leant to drive yet but she knew that she wanted too. She couldn't rely on

She got in to the taxi, told the driver where she wanted to be and then sat back, putting her seat belt on and looking out of the window until she reached her destination. She opened the door, putting a hand to her belly and paying the driver she walked in to the ED. She headed for the staff room, putting her combination in her which was the 16/ 12/ 13 her daughter's birthday. She pulled the metal door opened and placed her bag and put on the low - heeled boots she'd worn to make her feel that bit taller. She attached her name badge to the white blouse she was wearing.

She walked around the desk and sat down, unable to stand for long periods as the baby was making her feel light - headed and weak. She rubbed her forehead, as Adam passed with a patient. She could hear him asking if the patient could hear him as he wheeled him to RESUS. Jessica watched him, remembering al the times she was rushed in to resus.

"Can you hear me?" The doctor asked. Jessica got back to updating patient notes and filing.

Adam sighed, he'd lost the patient.

"A word?" The doctor requested of the receptionist as he passed her and Jessica started at him as she she saved the data.

"Sure" The teenager replied, getting up off her chair while Adam strode ahead.

She walked slowly to the lifts, not having the energy to climb the ED stairs. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Adam yelled

Adam's POV

I watched as Jessica walked in to my office, she had one hand under her belly as she entered the office.

"Put them down " I told her, moving some files off the desk. She didn't move. "Please?" I added, hoping that she would put them, down.

"Sure" She replied.

"Good " I replied, before saying. "We need to talk "

"OK " She frowned lightly, clearly wondering why I had called her in here.

I sat behind my desk while she stood in front of it, her swollen belly jutting out of her shirt, she wrapped her arms around her defensively as if she could fend off any unwanted questions that she didn't want to answer.

"Jess?" I said, reaching over the desk to hold her hand but she pulled away, her eyes filling with tears. I stood up, walking around the desk, opening my arms.

"Come here" I murmured, kissing the top of her head.

End of POV

"What for?" Adam asked, still holding the teen in his arms.

"I ... don't... know" Through her sobs, it was obvious that she was trying to tell him something. Had something happen to make her remember the rape?

"What is it?" Adam asked. She took his hand pulling him out of his office and down the stairs that led in to the ED. "Jess, what?" Adam questioned, looking at her as he reached out and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She stopped, looked at him and pointed to a man, seen leaving. He had messy, unkempt hair, a cut on his chin from where he had cut himself and Adam realized he was the father of the man killed earlier. That meant there would be no trial, that meant Jessica would get no justice.

"Right" Jessica sighed as the single word left Adam's lips, he wasn't taking this, or her, seriously. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Come here" Adam pulled her to him as she tried to pull away but he kept hold of her. "It's OK" He rubbed her back and she let tears stream down her cheeks unaware Tom was on his way to surprise her, would he catch her crying? And, if he did, would either Adam or Jessica tell him why she was crying or would she bottle it up and pretend, like she always, did when she didn't want anyone to know what was troubling her, that she was fine?

* * *

><p><strong>Haven't done a POV of Adam's in ages. And, I like doing them. Next chapter: Jessica attends her first scan of her second pregnancy, will Tom discover the baby isn't his? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Controlled

Chapter 3

"Good morning " Jessica smiled as Tom pressed a kiss to her forehead and then swung his legs out of bed, they had their first baby scan today and could find out the gender of the baby.

"Dada " The little girl communicated clearly, giggling as Tom picked her up. They were to take her to the scan as the child - minder that Tom had found had called in sick. Jessica got up and headed to the en - suite and stripped of her clothes as she stared at her 6 - month - baby - belly.

"Ready?" Tom asked as Jessica was doing the laces up on her shoes.

"Sure " She responded, reaching for her coat which was hanging up on a hanger in her wardrobe. She tied it around her body and then followed Tom out as she headed down the stairs.

Heading in to the hospital Jessica spotted Adam and smiled as she passed him and headed for the lifts where she would go to the maternity ward where she'd have a scan to see her baby.

"Are you ready?" Asked Tom, stepping in to the lifts as the doors opened.

"Sure" She stepped in after him as the doors closed.

* * *

><p>Tom noted the shaking of Jessica's legs as they took a seat in the maternity department.<p>

"Alright?" Tom asked.

"Sure " She quietly replied. Her bladder was full as she'd read online that a full bladder in pregnancy could get a better image of the baby.

"Jessica Harrison?" A midwife asked.

"OK" Jessica remembered the woman, she was the one who had overseen her first pregnancy and she felt comfortable with her. She walked in, lay on the table and rolled up her top as the woman set up the machine.

She picked up the doppler and spread the gel over the teenagers pregnant bump before moving the probe over her stomach.

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" The midwife asked, pushing her blonde hair behind her ears.

Tom and Jessica looked at each other and it was then Tom spoke.

"It's okay " Tom told the midwife.

Lucy, the midwife, nodded and then printed off a couple of scans for them to keep. She waved them in the air to allow the ink to dry on them as she handed them over.

* * *

><p>"Lunch?" Tom suggested as they stood outside the ED.<p>

After the scan Tom, Jessica and their daughter went for lunch at a small Italian restaurant that Tom knew about.

"Are you OK?" Tom asked, searching her face for clues as they sat down at a table .

"I'm fine " she told him, with a small smile. True, she was still hiding two big secrets from him, she didn't know if the baby she was carrying was her boyfriends. Or, that she through something unimaginable.

"Good " Tom said as he took her hand and kissed it. Jessica laughed. It was good to see his caring side. They walked out hand in hand, Tom pushing the pram with his other arm around her waist as they walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>This was my attempt at a happy chapter for them. :) Let me know if you liked it and you would like to see more happiness between them before the baby arrives. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Wrote on my iPod, as my laptop is broke. Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot to know that you are enjoying this story. If you have any ideas, please leave them in a review, I have ideas for this, but I'm always open to more. Same goes ****for my other stories. **

* * *

><p><span>Controlled<span>

Chapter 4 

Jessica was just planning to relax this Saturday night and maybe watch some Strictly Come Dancing and maybe some X Factor when the doorbell rang. Wondering who it was at 7: 30 at night she got up off the sofa, walked in to the hallway and unlocked the chain that was across the door.

A delivery guy was standing on the steps, holding a large bouquet of roses. He held them out to her and she took her hand away from her swollen belly to accept them. She nodded as the delivery guy walked off and then shut the door as she turned and walked down the hallway, in to the kitchen where she looked for a vase to put the flowers in. Finding one, she filled it with water, placed the flowers in and gave them the food.

Her 5 month old daughter, Zee - Anna, was sitting on the floor.

The front door opened and Jessica picked up her daughter, taking her in to the living room and putting her on her play mat as she realised in just three shorts months she would have a little baby brother. Jessica already had an idea for a name. She sat down and ran a hand over her swollen belly.

"Did you get them?" Tom asked, his voice making Jessica jump, as he was standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Sure " Jessica replied, leaning over the arm of the couch, to kiss Tom, who blushed. He took their daughter by the hands as Jessica encouraged their daughter to try to takes few steps. "It's okay" She added as she took a few steps towards her mum.

"Good " Tom praised her as his daughter rewarded him with a smile. She then started to cry. Jessica lifted her up and knew the reason she was crying, she was teething. She walked in to the kitchen where she opened a cupboard which was full of teething gels and chew toys. She pulled out a pink teething toy and hurried back to the living room where she gave her daughter the toy. She chewed on it as she dribbled a bit but she seemed to have calmed down as Tom went up the stairs to have a shower and to change out of his scrubs and to have a shower.

Jessica switched over to the X Factor as Lauren Platt got ready to sing and Tom come down.

"Are you ok?" He asked, putting a hand on her belly.

"I'm fine" She whispered.

"Alright " He said as he got up and headed for the kitchen as he prepared something for his, their daughters and Jessica, who would be needing something light.


	5. Chapter 5

Controlled

Chapter 5

Jessica wondered when she and Tom should start getting things ready for their daughters 1st birthday, which was coming up in a month. Jessica had a piece of paper on front of her and a pen was halfway in her mouth.

"Are you OK?" Tom asked, coming in to the living room.

"I don't know " Jessica said, in front of her, on the table was a list of presents they were thinking of getting their daughter.

Zee - Anna's birthday list

A toy phone. It would stop her getting Tom's.

A set of toy keys.

Building blocks. She would enjoy knocking them down Jess was sure.

Picture books. Tom could do silly voices for her and the baby when it arrived.

She finished writing and put a hand to her stomach. She felt bigger and was not getting enough sleep. And, it showed with dark circles under her eyes, and, it didn't matter how much she tried to cover them with her make up Tom always commented.

She hoped that her second child wouldn't come in December as that would be complicated and the last thing she needed was Tom finding out. No, she couldn't go there. She was slowly dealing with it. Would he beat her if he knew the child wasn't his? Jessica hoped not. She didn't want the news that her unborn baby had suffered as a result of his anger. Touch her, not her children. She sighed.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I'm fine " She muttered reaching for her laptop as she logged on to her laptop and typed 'birthday banners' and switched as her screen filled with pink and white banners, perfect for the little girls birthday.

"Right " He told her, getting up and heading in to the dining room which contained another table and a few chairs but Jessica knew that she would rather turn it I. To a spare room for the baby when it arrived as she also knew that once they'd got it home she didn't want to have a repeat of Zee - Anna's birth and getting tired by running up and down the stairs when the baby would need her energy.

She ordered a personalised hoodie fleece dressing gown and animal nesting dolls, which would be good for her development as she started play group and then nursery. She closed her laptop lid as she felt the baby move, she knew that she'd have to start getting things in. Some things of her daughters she could re - use but other things she won't, like the white pram, the nursery. She should really start shopping, in a matter if months the baby would be here and neither of them would give a thing but first she would have to confess the truth, but she didn't know how to tell him. How did you tell the man you loved that you were hurt?

Turning to another page in her pad she started to think of the ways that she could tell him.

_"I know we haven't been getting on well... "_

_"A few months ago, I was on my way home and I was." _

_"He held me down, I kicked, I tried to scream but he just put a hand over my mouth and laughed. Now, he's dead. _

No, she could feel the tears stinging her eyes just thinking about it.

* * *

><p>On his way home from work Tom stopped to have a beer with his daughters God - parents.<p>

"How's Jess?" Adam asked.

"She's good" Tom replied, he knew of the other doctors feelings for his girlfriend but he refused to let them get in the way of his relationship.

"Good " Adam bid his goodbyes and left the pub, he wanted, no, he needed to see Jessica, to try to talk some sense in to her.

He opened the gate, walked up the steps, rang the doorbell and waited.

Jessica, meanwhile, was breast - feeding her daughter, she knew that she should try getting her off the boob but it helped her feel calm, relaxed and it helped her and her daughter.

"OK " She called, standing up from the couch, her daughter still attached to her. She walked in to the hallway and pulled open the door.

Adam. Adam was standing less than a metre away from her and she was showing her.

"Hey" He smiled, a smirk which would usually melt her but today. Adam stepped inside. Jessica glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know" She whispered, looking down at her daughter.

"Talk to me. Let me help" He told her, cupping her face with his hands, his thumbs resting on either side of her cheeks, which he caressed softly.

She shook her head, she wanted to able to let him help her but something stopped her. It was her pride.

"I'm fine" She told him, walking down the hallway and in to the living room where she bent down and spent a few minutes watching her daughter who was laughing at the lights that were lighting up above her as she kept giggling and trying to reach one. Adam stood in the doorway watching mother and

Tom returned home after having a few pints and Jessica looked at her watch, it was almost midnight.

"I'm good" He told her, swaying with the amount of alcohol he had consumed. She sighed.

Without knowing and before she could fully react Tom punched her, ignoring her cries as she begged him to stop.

"Tom.." She whispered, but she knew it was useless. She would just have to put up with the pain, hoping he'd see sense in the morning and apologise.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Tom and Jessica start to get things in for the baby and as Tom works on decorating the spare room, Jessica realises she can't keep leading him on about the baby, but will she really tell him the truth?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Controlled 

Chapter 6

"I'm sorry, OK?"

Jessica woke to the sound of someone talking to her. It was Tom. She used her arms and pushed herself in an upright position so she could see him better. "It's fine" She reached up and touched his cheek. The first bit of affection she had shown him in a long while.

Tom smiled as she felt him deepen the kiss but she pulled away.

"What?" Tom asked, confused.

Jessica shook her head. She, without looking at him, got off the bed and walked out on to the landing where she looked at her daughters door. In bright pink lettering the word Zee - Anna, was spelt on the door. She pressed down on the handle and entered the room,, shutting the door behind as she watched her daughter play.

"Baba" She communicated, pointing at Jessica's large stomach.

Jessica smiled, she hoped that she would get on with her younger sibling.

Tom found his two girls in the bedroom and kissed her on the head.

"Shall we go?" He asked, taking Zee - Anna off her and watching as she moved around, packing nappies, wipes, bottles, and a blanket and following Tom down the stairs. They were going for a walk before going back to the house to decorate the tree.

"Sure" She said, as she picked up her daughters coat, and walked out on to the landing and quickly walked down the stairs where Tom was putting their little girl in to her pram.

* * *

><p>After their walk, Jessica, Tom and Zee - Anna, who was asleep in her pram, sucking her thumb (she looked adorable) all sat in a café and ordered drinks.<p>

"Are you ready?" Tom asked.

"Fine" She stood up and waited for Tom to move the pram so she could get out. Once she was, Tom took the handles of the buggy and began to push it outside. Jessica started to walk.

* * *

><p>Arriving back at the house, Jessica hurried to the bathroom, the baby seemed to be pressing down on her bladder. She locked the door and sat on the toilet, and relieved herself. She pulled her underwear up and flushed the chain, before taking a few steps towards the sink and turning on the taps.<p>

Jessica laughed as she watched Tom pull box after box down from the loft, he wouldn't let her do any lifting or carrying in her condition. She nodded, she was only pregnant but it was her job to take care of the unborn child in her body.

Tom lifted up their daughter up so she could place the angel on the tree which was colourful with red and silver tinsel, with matching balls. The younger adult of the two stepped back, she was hoping that this would be an uneventful Christmas, but she knew deep down, something would kick Tom off and she wouldn't forgive him.

* * *

><p>"What colors?" Tom asked, the two were standing in the spare room which was going to belong to the baby for the first few months. She still wasn't sure of the gender.<p>

"I don't know " She replied, looking to the floor.

"How about blue?" Tom suggested. Jessica then realized, he thought the baby was a boy, and secretly she was disappointed she wanted the baby to be a secret and to told at the birth. She sighed.

By the time Tom had finished the room, the walls were complete, they were a light pale baby blue.

They were going to order blue carpet in, and they were hoping to be done for Jessica's due date.

* * *

><p>Tom laughed as he put his arm around her but Jessica suddenly felt suffocated and she had to speak to someone: Adam. She made her excuses and walked in the opposite direction to him as he shouted after her.<p>

"Jessica! Where are you going?" He asked.

She didn't answer him. Just stuck her hand out to stop the passing taxi. It stopped and she got in, telling the driver the address and sitting back as it zoomed off. She pulled her phone out of her bag and half considered messaging him to let him know that she was on her way. But then she realized, she was outside his block of flats. She nodded, went in her bag and found her purse, opening it she handed the driver two £20's, opened the door and stepped out, hurrying her way up the steps and then looking at the numbers as she had forgotten what number he lived at. She found it, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She stepped back.

"Jess, are you alright?" Adam asked, standing at the door.

"I'm fine" She told him, watching him if he was disquiet that she was at his door, he didn't show it.

"Yeah, right " He stepped aside so she could come in. Not believing that she was fine.

They were standing in the small hallway, the flat was too small for too people.

"Jessica, please, let me help you " Adam offered because he knew that he could, he was a doctor, he helped people for a living, she would just have to take her time and tell him what was wrong, although he already knew it was about the rape.

"I don't know " She moved in to the living room, and sat down on the only sofa he had in there, as she pressed her knee together nervously. She wanted to let him in, for him to be a mate, who she could confide in when things got rough at home. She knew deep down that Tom was a ticking time bomb that was waiting to go off and she feared it would go off, if or when he learned about the rape.

"Shhh" Adam was lay on the couch, Jessica beside him, he pressed a few light kisses in to her hair as her breathing slowed and she relaxed in to his hold.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to add some happiness in to this chapter but it didn't work out. :( Thank you for the reviews to this story, I really like writing this. <strong>

**Next chapter: It's Zee - Anna's 1st birthday and Jessica is excited as she watches her daughter open presents. Also, she plans to go Christmas shopping but as she plans a perfect Christmas Day. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know technically, the child's birthday was yesterday, in fiction land but I didn't write a chapter. **

* * *

><p><span>Controlled<span>

Chapter 7

**'Happy birthday Zee - Anna'**

Jessica looked at Tom as he finished hanging the banner in the living room. She looked around at the small pile of presents that were on the rug in the living room and she knew that she should start getting her up. She walked up the stairs and scooped her out of her cot.

"Mummy" Zee - Anna reached out and Jessica hugged her close to her.

"What shall we open first?" Tom asked as Jessica finally joined him. He picked up a parcel and handed her a parcel. Being too young to open them Jess opened the resent for her but soon realized that her young daughter was much more interested in the pink paper lying around her. She smiled, it was good to see her baby growing up, maybe they could be happy.

"Blocks " She said excitedly as she watched Tom build them only so she could knock them down. She giggled.

Tom handed her another present as Jessica unwrapped it, it happened to get the china dolls she'd ordered. She placed them down on the rug as the little girl in front of her happened to grab another present. It was money. Jessica looked at Tom. Surely he hadn't given their toddler this? Or, if he had, why the hell hadn't he discussed it with her first?

"I didn't " Tom argued with her, lightly, so she knew that he was joking with her as he held his hands up in defeat.

"OK " Jessica replied as one other person just popped in to her mind. But why would Adam give her money for her daughter?.

The answer come in form of a message as a beep chimed on her phone.

To: Jess.

Sender: Adam

Time: 8: 45.

**'Hope she has a good day. x' **

Jessica considered her reply as she hoped that Tom wouldn't look at her texts. She trusted him not to, she knew that. But, she also knew that Adam was on a shift and se didn't want to disrupt him.

To: Adam.

Sender: Jessica.

Time: 9: 05

**'Sure' **She sent the text and then carried on unwrapping presents

The next package was an oblong and was Jess was sure a mobile phone as she took off the wrapping paper, watching as her daughter made a grab for it.

"Just like daddies!" He laughed as Jessica laughed as she started to press the buttons on the phone as Jess sipped a cup of tea.

* * *

><p>Jessica lifted her 1 - year - old in to her arms and decided to take her for a bath. She put her on the bed while she moved around, getting the things for the bath ready. She piled them on the bed as she finished and she then scooped her daughter up in to her arms as she opened the door walking out on to the landing where she walked towards the bathroom and bent down to check that the water was warm, put not to hot as she undressed her little girl. She placed her hand in the water and realized that it was the right temperature and she then put her in to it, holding her<p>

Once, she was out, Jessica picked up the fluffy hoodie and wrapped her in to it, keeping her warm. She kissed the top of her daughters head and then held her up in the air, making her giggle. She put her in her cot as she opened a draw and picked out a pair of pj's as she dressed her and picked her up as she carried her towards her cot where she slowly lowered her in, tucked her in her blankets, and turned back around walking towards the door and opened it, looking back at her daughter, who was sleeping peacefully under her blankets, sucking her thumb.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make this happy but it just ended up being short. I think this is possibly the shortest chapter I've written for this story, I just didn't know what to write. Next chapter: Christmas Day arrives and it's happy for a while until Jessica starts to experience painful stomach pains, is she going to lose the baby?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This will probably be my last update of 2014. Please R and R. Enjoy this long chapter. Excuse my medical info. **

* * *

><p><span>Controlled<span>

Chapter 8

To passenger by standers there is a house in the middle of a street, and in that house, were 3 people: A mum, dad and their 1 - year old daughter. A Christmas tree was lit up in the corner of the room and a pile of presents were under the tree and they were for her daughter. Jessica didn't know what Tom had brought her.

Tom blushed slightly as he handed over the present, he'd brought his girlfriend for their second Christmas together.

"OK " Jessica accepted the present as she used Tom's hand to steady herself as she got up to head in to the hallway, to go up the stairs to fetch Tom's present for him. Once, she was up she felt a tightening in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around her, hoping to ease the pain she was feeling.

Tom looked up as he stopped bouncing their daughter on his knee. "Ae you OK?" He asked, looking at her.

"I'm fine " She told him, giving him a weak smile, which she hoped would put him off asking any questions. She walked out of the living room and then started to climb the stairs.

* * *

><p>Jessica was in the bedroom, she was lying down on the double bed, she wanted a rest, when she felt like she was being stabbed, in her stomach were sharp shooting pains, and she feared she was losing the baby. She wanted to cry out in pain but was thankful, when Tom opened the door and saw her lying on the floor.<p>

"I'm bleeding " She whispered, with a fearful look on her face.

"It's going to be OK " He told her, kissing her head. Reaching in to his jeans pocket where his mobile was, he pulled it out and rang for an ambulance.

* * *

><p>In the rec room Dixie and Jeff, were making coffees, before they headed off on their first shift of the day.<p>

"3006, received and over " He said as he put the walkie talkie back on to his belt, which he used to keep his trousers up. They abandoned their coffees, and went to the ambulance bay. They got in and Jeff drove to the patients house.

* * *

><p>"It"s OK" Tom kissed Jessica's sweaty forehead. He was attempting to keep her mind off the pain, but it wasn't working. He wished that the ambulance would hurry up. As luck would have it, the ambulance was parking up outside their home.<p>

There was a knock at the door and Tom knew that he didn't want to leave her but he knew he would have to, to answer the door. He got up and walked out the door and hurried across the landing and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom he pulled open the door and spotted the two familiar faces. He moved aside, letting them in, with their kits. He lead them up the stairs and in to the main bedroom.

"Hi princess, I'm Jeff, and this is Dixie " The balding paramedic explained. She could only nod as tears spilled from her eyes.

The two paramedics slide the board under the teenagers back and Jeff covered her with a blanket as they carried the board outside and as Jeff opened the back doors and lifted the board up on to the stretcher and then shut the doors as they began the drive to the hospital. Once they were there, Jeff backed the ambulance in to the bay, and then opened the back doors, pulling the step down, allowing the stretcher to move easily across the tarmac.

"What have we got?" A nurse asked, turning around.

"This is Jessica Harrison, 17, BP 140/ 90 and GSC 15" The paramedics explained as they wheeled the stretcher along the corridor.

"Resus please " Adam said, walking over to the stretcher.

As the paramedics wheeled the stretcher in to RESUS, Jessica lay there looking at the lights above her and hoping that her unborn child was going to be OK.

They were now in RESUS and Jessica let out a silent scream as the trolley was turned around. She was in pain.

"On 3 " Dixie said. "Slide over nice and gently " Jessica felt the board being lifted and then slid over to the other bed.

"What happened?" Adam asked, he had to know that he hadn't beat her.

"I'm fine " The 17 - year - old whimpered, in distress.

Adam didn't look convinced. "Right "

Tom sighed, knowing what the older doctor was thinking and carried on holding his girlfriends hand.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry " Adam told her as she squirted the gel on to her belly as Tess, a former midwife, put the probe to her belly and she looked up at the ceiling as she couldn't hear a heartbeat.<p>

It was hard not to worry when you are carrying a child, your body becomes a safety net, a place of protection for them."Jess?" Tom gently broke the teenager from her thoughts. She stayed quiet, unable to face what had happened.

"Jess, it's OK " Tom whispered, wanting to comfort her but it seemed she wouldn't listen to anything he had to say.

She wanted to cry, scream, shout but she simply lay there as there was nothing else to do.

Adam found himself speaking up for the girl in the bed. "Please?"

"What?" Tom asked.

Tess looked at the doctor and realized what he was asking. She put the probe back on the girl's skin and she opened her eyes a bit, hoping that she'd hear the babies heartbeat, there was nothing more magical. A 'thump, thump' sound filled RESUS. Tom squeezed her hand as she managed a weak smile as he kissed her forehead.

She was being kept in for observation and would be be discharged in the next day or two. Tom was going to go home and organize a baby sitter for their daughter and bring some clothes in for her.

Arriving, at their house, he checked on their daughter, who was fast asleep and then headed in to their room to pack her some things to take to the hospital with him in the morning.

* * *

><p>Tom woke after a 3 hour sleep and headed for the shower.<p>

The suitcase was on the floor and it was full of things that she would need: Underwear, deodorant, a change of clothes, make up wipes and a magazine.

"Mummy " The 1 - year - old, communicated, standing up in her cot. Tom laughed, a towel wrapped around his waist. He put her back in her cot for a while, while he got dressed and brushed his teeth. Looking in the mirror he saw that he needed a shave and he walked back in to the bathroom, picked up his razor and put on shaving cream as he looked in to the mirror and then started shaving.

"Ready?" Tom asked his daughter.

"Mummy" She said excitedly. Tom went downstairs, grabbed his daughters blanket and put her in her car seat. The sitter had cancelled. Tom started the car and drove to the hospital. He parked up and turned off the engine and opened the door as he got his daughter out.

"Hand" He asked as he watched as she took it and together father and daughter, headed in to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Jessica was still in cubicles, resting after being moved earlier this morning. The curtain cubicle opened and Adam stepped in, a cheeky smile on his face. "Good morning "<p>

Jessica replied. "Hey"

"How you feeling?" He asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I'm fine" She told him honestly as she put her hand on her belly. She was glad that she never lost the baby but she now knew that she would have to take it easy with only 3 more months left until she delivered.

"Good " He grinned just as the curtain to the cubicle opened once again. Adam turned round. It was Tom.

"Alright?" Tom asked, holding their daughter by the hand.

Adam got ready to leave the cubicle. "I'll leave you guys too it " He shot Jess a quick smile as he left and picked up the next patient file from the nurses station. He read the name out on the chart and stared at it. It was his mothers name, his adopted mother.

"This is Ellie Trueman, 60, involved in an RTC, BP 100/ 60. GSC 15. " Jeff told the staff.

Adam was now in the staff room having a coffee as Zoe and Tess were treating his mother. When he'd tried to help Zoe had said the usual. "Adam, relative's room, you can't treat her, your family "

He hugged her, before placing a light kiss in her hair. "Are you OK?" She laughed, as he frowned, confused.

"Adam?" She asked, it was her turn to be concerned about him.

"Don't worry about it " He told her before leaving and, it was her turn as she went out after him and spotted Tom. He slipped an arm around her, supporting her and their baby. Well, he thought it was his baby. They walked in to the car - park, while Jessica shivered in her short tee - shirt. Tom put his arm around her as he held the door open for her. She slid in and put her belt on, moving it so it didn't hurt her bump.

When they were back in their house, Tom had made them both a warm cup of tea, to warm them both up. Once, she'd finished Tom took the mugs in to the kitchen and when he returned he found Jessica, asleep on the couch. He picked up the throw blanket and wrapped it around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a happy chapter. :( <strong>

**Next chapter: It's 2015 for the family, but will it be a happy start to the New Year for them? And, Adam visits his Mum, but is stunned when he confronts him about his feelings towards a certain member of staff. **


	9. Chapter 9

**First update of 2015. **

**Written roughly while lying in bed, waiting for sleep to come. **

* * *

><p><span>Controlled<span>

Chapter 9

"Tom?"

"What?"

She had thought she was in a dream, but it turned out she was actually talking to him. She sat up and wiped her face, she had forgotten to take off last night's make up, and as a result, her eyes were smudged with black.

"What is it?" Tom asked, sitting down on the bed with her and taking her hand.

"I'm fine " She said, she needed a shower and as she sat up she had the urge to vomit. "I'm fine " She once again repeated as she stood up and took a few steps to the bathroom where she got on her knees and lifted the lid as she vomited.

"He... " Her voice was wobbling as she remembered the attack in her mind and she could hear Tom whispering words to her.

"It's OK " He rubbed her arm as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Shh"

She sighed, she had come so close to teling him but she had failed to do so.

* * *

><p>Tom stood nervously outside the prison, which his Dad was in. He looked down at the document that he held in is hands:<p>

_Convicted Prison order_

Prisoners name: Peter Kent

in prison for: Robbery.

After that, the doors started to open and he looked around.

After he had been searched to make sure that he didn't have anything on him that he wasn't supposed to he walked in to a large room and shivered, there were plastic tables and chairs bolted to the floor.

"Hello son " Peter said, he hadn't expected him to come, so it was a shock for Peter to see his only son sitting opposite the table from him.

"What do you want?" Tom asked.

"To see you " Peter sighed, Tom's reaction wasn't what he expected, but he had let him down when he was a baby

"Fine" He replied.

Tom had walked home, his mind was full of what if's?

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked, opening the oven where she'd put roast potatoes, they were turning crispy. She took them out and put them on top of the counter as she turned to face him.

"I'm fine " He told her, opening his arms. Jessica walked in to them as he closed his arms. The baby kicked her as she took Tom's hand and placed it on her bump.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: As her due date gets nearer Jessica realizes she needs a DNA, but will Tom catch her as she tries to get a sample from him? <strong>


End file.
